


不做出不去的房间

by 1arus



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1arus/pseuds/1arus
Summary: 那是由一次深度接触而引发的，超越兄弟情的故事。
Relationships: Minato Iasami/Minato Katsumi
Kudos: 11





	不做出不去的房间

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，长文  
> 有修改

“ **嘭** ！”Blu重重的撞在那道紧锁的门上，随后后退几步，揉了揉因为多次受力撞击而开始变得灼热发痛的胳膊。他长呼一口气，毫不心疼自己变身后的身体,毫无仪态跌坐在地上。”难道除了做之外就没有其他办法了吗！”  
“会有别的方法的。”无视了背后墙上被故意写手的 **不做爱别想出去** 几个大字，Rosso抬起脚踩在门板上，门却没有丝毫的动摇的继续屹立在他们的面前。  
这出口的硬度和受力程度都能让它成为我的专题研习的研究对象了。Blu这样想着，拿起头标想要继续下一波的攻击。  
“……实在不行的话，我是说……实在找不到其他办法的话就做吧。”  
“哈？!”没想到哥哥会吐出这种话的Blu猛然回头却对上了Rosso的眼灯，他看起来一直都很波澜不惊，虽然他们根本就没有表情可言。  
“总不能待在这里一星期不出去吧？朝阳他们会担心的。”Rosso解释着抖抖肩膀，背对着Blu，爬上了房间主人一早准备好的床上，侧身躺好，然后向他的兄弟招了招手。  
“趴着会更加舒服吧。”Blu看着他愣了几秒，随后走了过去，坐在了床上的边沿位置。  
“不我才不想看见这种东西啊。”Rosso这样表示着然后转过身去，面向着床。随后他听见Blu带点不安和颤抖的叹息声，一只手扶上了自己的腰肢,另一只手覆上臀部右边大臀肌，用力的向外捏了一把那里的肌肉，银白色的花瓣被拨开，一直收藏着的花蕊暴露在眼前。  
拇指堵在洞口，食指缓缓塞进那层软肉里，不断向内部挤进，带来异常的触感，未曾开拓过的道路正因为初次被这样对待而紧张得不断绞紧，Rosso那忍耐着痛的呼声和有点惊慌失措着无比后悔想要叫停的声音毫无遗留的从不远处传进了Blu耳中。  
“等等这种进度不会太快了吗！?”被拿手指捅屁股的Rosso忍不住的回头确认，无论是哪里教的性知识也不会一来就捅屁股吧！虽然那些也只教男女之间的性交就是了……  
只见Blu应声抬头看着他，黑色的手指连接着他的下身。没有透露任何感情的眼灯仿佛是在诉说着”有什么问题吗”。  
Rosso愣了愣，把脑袋转了回去，抬起手臂挡在眼前，闷着声”回去后你可别向任何人提起这种事啊。”  
“那是当然的。”难道我还不怕被打进骨科或者告上法庭吗。Blu心里一边吐槽着把食指抽出，换上了更为修长的中指插了进去。  
后庭感到异物的不适应感和无法闭合的无奈让Rosso有点后悔了刚才自己躺下让弟弟干他的决定，虽说对调的话也不能好到哪去。  
强行抽插了几回总算是把整只手指推了进去，为了适应异物的强行入侵而从软肉间摩擦着产生的晶莹剔透的爱液也在缓慢增加，像个小水塘慢慢在堆积而成，Rosso从一开始的跪着变成了上半身几乎贴上了床单，下半身仅仅靠Blu来支撑。  
“胜海哥，你还好吗？”Blu苦中作乐，恶趣味的笑了笑。“该不会是支持不住了吧？”  
“还好…”Rosso的声音听起来难得的缺力，他压着身体的本能无视掉Blu最后那句话催促说”快点继续啦。”  
逞强。给他的行为作出定义，Blu心安理得的提起食指钻了进去他的后庭之中，两只手指被温暖渐渐湿润的软肉包围，手指微曲起成钩爪状，v字分开，把穴呈扇形对内打开。房间里的冷空气进入身体的感觉异常清晰，液体也多了可以流动的狭缝，沾上手的数量也变得越来越多，把无名指伸进去，后穴很快便适应了和三根外来的手指共处了。  
“你觉得能不能装下一个拳头？”手完全退出他的身体，Blu有点嫌弃的把Rosso的爱液蹭回它们原主人的屁股上。再放开了揽住他腰的手，Rosso完完全全的趴在了床上，大腿微微颤抖着，并不太想理会Blu那恶趣味十足的发问，但他还是软绵绵的反驳了：  
“那种怎么可能进的去啊！”  
尽管如此，紧闭的大门还是完全没有要打开的迹象。  
“欸……这样啊”明知故问。Blu看起来有点尴尬，最后还是进入了正题，“继续吧。”  
他把Rosso转正，尽管他哥看起来不太愿意，但他至少没有对这行为表示厌恶。Blu伸手抚上了他那位有想躲避他视线的嫌疑的兄长的角，怜惜的摸着两端，顺着火焰的纹路向眉心滑去。面对上Rosso疑惑的眼神，Blu吐出几下可爱温柔乖巧懂事（？）弟弟专属的笑声，抽起另一只手合拢起来，然后在他毫无防备的时候捅进了后穴。  
“咕…！”Blu突然的攻势让Rosso一时无法适应，，好不容易放松下来的后庭被强行夸张，周围有种被撕扯的痛感伴随着被庞大的东西填充掉空隙的充实感，身体不住的僵直，下意识的排挤着异物的入侵，看着Blu的小眼神甚至添了几分像是被他捅了一刀的被背叛的心疼欲绝感。  
大概是突入的动作让Rosso的意志松懈了，他的计时器意思意思的滴嘟着闪了几下后便变回了湊胜海的模样，变回了Blu、或者说湊勇海熟悉的兄长的样子。  
“有那么痛吗？”看着空无一物的手，Blu配合的变回人间体的样子。  
“痛死了啊”胜海眼神飘忽着向门口紧合着的门扉看去，又无奈的飘回他弟弟身上，他有点委屈还有点想埋怨。  
“痛成这样了居然还没有打开门……”  
“继续吧”勇海有点不耐烦的再次说道，他想念家里的被窝了。他无言的盯着他的兄长看，随后俯身按住了胜海的肩膀，向他嘴唇湊了过去。  
“喂等等！？”胜海抬起手臂挡在两人之间，就算他现在没有心仪对象也不用把初吻送给弟弟啊？“KISS这种事做不做也无所谓吧！！”  
“不试试也不知道会不会有用吧。”按下那只碍手的手臂堵住那个不太乐意的嘴唇，笨拙的舌头伸进胜海温热的口腔里，试探着扫过他的牙齿和舌尖，得到无视后又像是在寻找复活节蛋的小孩那般胡作非为的扫荡着每个角落。  
他说的对。被说服的胜海眯了眯眼，不甘处于被动方，于是便侧着脑袋，换着角度试图深入这个舌吻，两根舌头绞在一起，相互纠缠。  
勇海把魔爪伸向胜海酒红色的外套底下的衬衫，压着性子在摸索到一个纽扣就解一个，直至手掌能触摸到那肌肤，摸进了那副早已因为性欲之火而燃烧起来的身体，手指若无其事的扫过乳尖，摸着那小山丘像是堆沙堡那样捏捏挤挤。  
“你小子为什么这么熟练啊，”胜海松开了他的嘴唇，抬手以牙还牙的也想把他衣服也解了，结果却只能看着他的短衫陷入了茫然，最后报复性的把他蓝色的外套半拉半扯的脱下。  
“看片子多多少少也学到点吧。”拉开衣领子，勇海毫不怜惜的朝着锁骨咬了下去，听着胜海吃痛得叫停的声音心里居然有点痛快，利索的拉开了自己的裤链把长裤扒拉下，掏出渐渐变得挺拔的生殖器，拉住胜海的手握住那根阴茎上下撸动着。  
胜海愣了愣，下意识的想要抽回手”这种东西你自己弄啦、”  
“早点完事早点回去不好吗？”勇海嘴贴在他的胸脯上有点得逞的说到，嘴唇的软肉摩擦着乳首，手按弄着双腿之间早已搭起的小帐篷，，尿道口的刺激和一呼一吸而不断喷晒在乳头上面的鼻息无时无刻都在啃食着胜海的理智。他认命的抽起另一只手，双手握住勇海的欲望，有点生疏的给对方挺立的自慰了起来。  
有点焦急的连带着皮带拉下了对方的裤子，勇海看向他身下早已滴着爱液，不攻自破的后庭，禁不住的勾起嘴角露出嘲笑的模样，抓住胳膊对准后庭就把湊胜海往自己的阴茎上一套。  
“唔——！”对于初次来说未免太过粗暴，胜海的身体下意识卷縮起来的，一股被填满的舒适感和未曾尝试过的快感从心底涌起，仿佛要顶起的不是他的身体而是他的精神和意志。  
他能明显感受到自己弟弟在他体内的一颤一抖，仿佛在预告着什么的到来。  
勇海调整着姿势把胜海压在了床上方便抽插，架住他兄长的胳膊不断重复着挺腰然后再向后拉的动作，沉默的听着越来越大的喘息声和水声。  
胜海仿佛在溺水中抓住救命稻草的紧抓着他的手，喘息声随着他的每次深入变化高低起伏。  
偶尔之间摸索到了G点，叫声甚至是自带波涛汹涌，像是戳中了什么注水洞那般，无法制止的张着嘴吐出一声声的喘息，多余的肠液从一次次的肉体碰撞中被肉棒无情驱赶，弹落在彼此的腿上。  
勇海勾勾嘴角的搓弄着怀中人挺立的肉根，松开一只按住的龟头，白色的精液不住的从中飞出形成一道弧度，掉落在早已凌乱不堪的床单上。同时把自己深埋在对方体内的肉棒拔出，已经止不住喷晒的精液顺着后穴的道路渐渐抽离，白浊的精液洒在洞穴边沿随着圆润的屁股缓缓留下，为这次的交合画上句号。  
胜海粗喘着气，他的大腿正因为高潮而不住的抽搐颤抖着，脑海中尽是以前看过却没实行过的淫乱的想法，嘴里发出的声音几乎要不成语。  
勇海看了看他的哥哥，又看了看大门。  
做过火了，开门了都出不了去，怎么办，急在线等，妹妹和爸爸还在家等着呢。  
勇海估算了下怀中人的重量，否决掉了把自家兄长抱回家的想法。索性往旁边一躺，解放了被他压住十几分钟有久的胜海，自己则躺在一边思考今后的人生。  
“不如你先回去吧”过了会后，胜海冷不丁的说出这句话来，把在思考宇宙大爆炸的勇海吓了一跳。  
胜海背对着他，手臂还掩在脑袋前，虽然看不见他脸上的表情，但他那几乎染成潮红色的耳朵把他的情绪表露无遗。  
“事到如今，怎么可能把你一个人扔在这种地方啊！”要是我出去后门又关上了你就等死吧。勇海有点不高兴的说着。  
“我没事的。”胜海侧过头躲避着对方几乎称得上是灼热的目光。  
“我才不要一个人出去啊！！”勇海不太想和他这样辩论下去，俯身趴在胜海身上伸手准备帮他把衣服穿好。  
“…我从没想过会发生这种事。”胜海翻过身来躺平在床上，任由勇海帮他整理衣服。视线在天花板上徘徊  
勇海凝视着他锁骨上的那个吻痕，伸手摸了摸，十几分钟前他曾经在这个位置流下一个牙印，他尝试着，让气氛没那么僵硬。“我也没想过你会在我面前哭的像个三岁小孩一样。”  
“喂，还不是你弄得太疼了啊！”胜海坐了起来，他吃痛的”嘶”了一声顺便的帮勇海理了理衣领，嘴上却开始念念叨叨，“我好歹之前还是个处男啊，没想到就栽在你手上了。”  
“我的也被你弄没了啊”勇海下意识的呛了回去，理不直气也壮”而且大家都说喜欢上哥哥有什么不正常的。”  
喜欢上哥哥有什么不正常的  
喜欢上 哥哥有什么不正常的  
喜欢 上 哥哥 有什么不正常的  
湊胜海：？  
感觉到兄长异样甚至还带点吃惊惊的眼神还往边上挪了挪后勇海叹了口气，”你到底在想什么啊！”  
他湊上去掂了掂他哥的嘴唇。”是这种喜欢啦这种！别误会了啊！”  
“我懂了。”胜海点了点头，对刚才的想法更加肯定，心里开始思索着教育方法是不是哪里错误了然后又飘到之后该怎么与弟弟相处还能不能好好并肩作战等等的问题上。  
然后他决定担当起一个把弟弟掰直的好哥哥，他一脸慎重的按住湊勇海”勇海啊，你还年轻，总会遇到自己中意的好姑——”  
勇海突然伸出手按住他的肩膀，用力往后一推，把他按在了床上。”你到底懂不懂啊”  
他眉头紧皱着，声音里充满着不被理解的恼怒和被歪解的委屈。  
“——娘的”胜海愣了愣，有点不知该如何是好，今天一天下来发生的事情都超出了他的认知范围了。  
“无论我们有没有做过有没有被锁进这种不做爱就出不去的房间我也一样喜欢你啊？!”  
一瞬间湊胜海感觉自己被炮轰了，不知所措的他安静了下来不发一言。看到他的沉默湊勇海像是被活活淋下一盘冷水一样难受，他皱了皱眉，满脸愁绪、有苦说不出。  
“勇海”湊胜海握住他的手腕，碰触到那暖和的肌肤后他脑袋又一阵空白，想要用来开导的话语一瞬间烟消云散，他张了张嘴，却说不出什么话来。  
勇海下意识的回应了那把平静的声音：”哥”  
他俯视着身下的人，平日被梳理整齐的发型早已被方才的翻云覆雨给彻底打散，也许该给他涂些发胶。  
“勇海。”见对方走了神，胜海又喊了声他的名字，等勇海把视线重新聚焦到他脸上后他干咳了几声，有点尴尬又故作镇定的说，他不擅长处理这种问题：  
“我可是、比较喜欢女性的啊。”   
“……”  
好烂的理由。湊勇海看着一脸无辜的兄长又好气又好笑，他开始觉得太阳穴在隐隐作痛”可你刚刚还是和我做爱了。”  
“不那么做的话我和你会被困在这里的。”脸不红心不跳。  
“可你被我弄高潮了。”他伸手撩开了湊胜海的衣领，戳了戳锁骨上方的一个发红的小圆点。”你还任由我咬你”  
胜海耐心的把他的手从自己胸口上方移开，顺便把最顶的一颗纽扣扣上。”可那也只是为了完成要求而已，我平白无事也不会被你干啊。”  
“那要不我们再做一次？你真没感觉的话那我也只好放弃了”湊勇海坐在他哥身上随意的说着，他故作轻松的耸了耸肩，视线往下撇了撇，满意的把湊胜海认真思考并苦恼纠结的样子收归眼底  
”哥哥？”  
胜海沉思良久，给出了令对方满意的答案。  
“……最后一次。”他扭过头去，把视线移向早已打开的大门，避开了湊勇海想要印在他脸上的吻。  
想亲在那副脸孔上的吻扑了个空，但这无所谓。湊勇海这样想着，鼻息喷洒在散发着淡淡的洗发水香气的碎发上，嘴唇摩擦着那个正在极力忍耐着的人的耳轮。  
得到许可的手隔着衬衫肆意的摸索着胜海的身体，隔着平顺的布料蹭着那隐藏着的结实肌肉，滑向侧边揉捏着那凹进去的腰肢。  
胜海下意识的往别的方向挪了挪腰，想要躲避那不算在正常兄弟接触范围内的爱抚。  
生殖器被握住的闪电般的触感传来，胜海忍不住的倒吸一口气。  
勇海应声眯了眯眼，手里握着他哥的那把玉茎，指尖沿着坑纹摩擦着附近一带的皮肤，眼睛和大脑把他哥那一瞬间的表情反应铭记于心，声音里带着自豪和明显的笑意，像是小时候考试拿到好成绩向哥哥卖乖一样”看吧，你起反应了。”  
“这是正常身体反应啊。”胜海坐了起身，抓着他的手腕把他不安分的手从自己裤子里揪出来”如果我捏你下面一把你都会作出那种反应的”  
勇海反握著他哥和暖甚至有些发热的手，湊过去贴在了嘴唇上。  
湊胜海晃了晃神，刹那间他居然下意识的向前倾了倾身体想要配合对方温柔的吻，互相舔舐着对方干燥的嘴唇，交缠着在彼此的口腔下流下自己专属的唾液。  
不该这样的。作为兄长的他猛地从爱欲之海里苏醒过来，告诫着自己。他抬起手把他趴在他身上的弟弟拉开，理了理被翻乱的衣领。面对湊勇海疑惑的眼神，他索性狠下心来说：  
“我不干了。”  
湊勇海有些许愕然，又有点懵逼”为什么？”  
他拉住了他的兄长的手希望他可以回心转意。  
“我们本来就不该做这些的啊，我们可是兄弟欸。”胜海皱着眉，试图保持着平常的语气”时间不早了，我们赶紧回去吧，别让朝阳他们担心了。”  
“不能先做完再回去吗”勇海加大了拉住他哥的手的力度，语气染上一丝哀求的意味，他空出一只手来试图圈住胜海。  
“不行”湊胜海迟疑半秒，最后还是推开弟弟拒绝了，他心有余悸，深信自己再继续下去的话就真的回不了头了。他看向勇海，皱着眉，试图摆出和平日不同的，严肃的样子  
“到底是哪里做的不好了？刚刚第一次的时候你不是还挺享受的嘛。”看到对方不高兴所以湊勇海也不高兴了，刚刚积极回应他的兄长突然就说不干了是闹哪样。  
他对上了湊胜海的视线，面对对方眼底子下的厌恶突然感到了委屈。他发出一声叹息，松开了留着人的。双手。  
“总之！我不想做了。”胜海调整着姿势，在床的边沿位置背对着湊勇海垂足而坐着，尽管他屁股还隐隐作痛着。  
“你不走的话我就自己先回去了。”他这样说着起身久违的踏出了那仿如地狱般难熬的房间，不敢回过头去应付湊勇海的视线。  
湊勇海沉默数秒，拉上裤子，跟了上去，又在几米的距离外放慢了脚步。  
“我先去便利店买点东西，你先回去吧”走了一会，湊胜海又转过去这样告诉勇海。  
勇海点了点头，面无表情的把”我也去”三个字完完全全的堵在了嘴里。  
今天发生的事情太让他沮丧了，以至于他甚至有点不知道该怎么跟他哥相处，以至于他回到家了却也只是颓废的坐在沙发上发呆连他的妹妹朝阳在叫他他都没反应。  
“勇……胜海哥你回来啦？”不出五分钟内胜海便紧接着踏进了家门。听到兄长的名字被提及时勇海一度涣散的眼神又聚焦了起来，他看了看胜海，又看了看他空无一物的双手。  
“嗯，我回来了。”胜海朝朝阳笑了笑，视线扫过屋子每一个方向，最后与蓝色外套的人四目相投，像是触电一样，又像是打火石用力摩擦时一瞬间弹出的火花一样。  
湊胜海一刹那慌了神，扭头装作没事人一样走进属于自己的私人空间，紧闭上房门。  
就结果来说这并不是一个好的事情。当湊勇海从睡梦中醒来时时针早已指向了10点，他站在镜子前，眼见镜中的自己眼底下的阴影又因为熬夜而黑了几分，不以为意的拿起牙刷开始刷牙，梳洗完毕的他挠了挠有点乱毛的头，从睡房走出。  
湊胜海视线扫过一行行颜色各异的衣服，从里面挑出一件白色立领的，笑吟吟的看向面前的顾客：”小姐你觉得这件怎么样？”  
他又从衣架上把一件淡粉色的v领上衣拿下来”又或者这件蓝色……啊不是，粉色的”  
弟弟无意间的路过打乱了思绪，笔直的从他身边走过，推开门，扣在门口的门铃被触动，互相撞击着发出清脆响亮的声音，胜海愣了愣，随后有点不好意思的向顾客赔笑着对刚刚的走神表示抱歉。  
“咦你怎么还在这”父亲湊海潮从屋里走出，一脸惊奇的看着他的大儿子。  
“我在这里没什么不正常的吧？”湊胜海若无其事的把衣架上的衣服抽出再按分类放入，刚刚又卖出两件衣服的他现在心情不错，毕竟现在可是开店的时间吧？”  
“欸……我还以为你会和勇海一起出去呢”父亲无意的说着。  
就如往湖里投进一颗小石子引起的波澜那般，胜海整理衣服的手顿了顿”我们又不是那种离开了对方就活不下去的笨蛋恋人怎么可能去到哪都在一起啊。”  
被兄长评论为笨蛋却浑然不知的湊勇海此时此刻正手里捧着书本发出一声叹息，眼前的文字像是一堆被强行挤起来的符号也因为烦躁不已的情绪而变得无法理解亦无心阅读。  
他合上书抬头看了看被挂在图书馆墙上的时钟，时针直指着该归家的时间。  
踏进家门那刻耳边便传来了哥哥和妹妹那不着边际的谈话的声音，两人声音里都带着明显可见的笑意，估计心情不错。  
湊勇海站住脚步，眼看着披着红色西装外套的人捧着刚煎好的蛋卷从厨房走出，看见他的时候勾起的嘴角不自然的僵住凝固了几秒，最后放下煎蛋卷装作没事人一样走回了厨房之中。  
噫。湊勇海有种被哥哥手动拉黑了的既视感。 他拉开餐桌旁的椅子坐下，手搭在膝盖上视线无从投放，一副不适应环境的样子，难得的露出一点坐立不安的情绪来。  
食而无味。勇海低头注视着面前那盘煎蛋，无声的发出一句叹息，他看向湊胜海的方向，他的兄长像是什么也没有发生的那样，在和妹妹的谈笑中咯咯的笑着，发出得意的，杠铃般的笑声。  
湊胜海笑得有点尴尬，低头吃饭已经完全不能阻挡他感受到他家次男灼热的目光，他扭头看向坐在他旁边的朝阳，笑容有些僵硬不自然，视线紧盯着他的妹妹的脸孔，故作轻松的和她谈起日常来。  
坐落在餐桌边缘的玻璃杯随着大地震动掉落在地化成碎片，同时把湊家的几位从各自的小心思中唤回现实。电视上正在播放的狗血节目转变成了面目清秀的新闻主播，她面无表情的看着镜头，宣告着能令绫香市市民陷入不安与恐惧之中的话语  
”紧急新闻，绫香市北部出现了巨型不知名怪兽，请注意并尽早前去避难。”  
两人不约而同从座位上刷的一下站了起来。  
湊胜海习惯性的扭头看向了自己的弟弟，却发现对方仍然在看向这头，双方下意识的交换了个眼神，勇海愣了几秒，转身跑回了房间：”爸爸，朝阳，我们快逃吧，”  
逃难途中勇海首先放慢了奔跑的脚步，继而转身跑到人烟稀少的地方，手伸进外套内侧，握住了一个类似把手的东西，抽出，他掏出了罗布陀螺仪：  
“染上我的颜色吧，罗布！”   
蓝色的奥特战士从天而下，出现在了艾雷王前进的道路上，落地深蹲震起一大片泥土，稳住身体后，双腿站开，双手握拳下蹲着摆出备战姿势。。  
原本正在迈着两条小短腿的艾雷王慢悠悠的转身看向Blu，头上月牙型的角漫不经心的转着，尾巴无所谓的轻轻拍打着地面，却引起了不小的震荡。  
湊胜海象征性的跟着没有战斗能力的家人跑了一段路，人们欣慰又惊喜的呼声传入耳中：”是奥特曼，奥特曼来了！”  
他回头望了过去，Blu双手用力握起畜力，攒出两个拳头大的水球抵消掉了艾雷王所吐出的弯月型的光刃，爆炸声和火光如同烟火一样在夜空炸了开来。  
不同的是，人们看到这个”烟火”所感到的是恐惧和担忧，而不是喜悦。Blu高跃起跳到了敌方的身后，一如往常的抱起了怪兽的尾部。  
湊胜海知道自己必须要变身去和勇海一起战斗，他嘱咐好朝阳和父亲，继而从家人身边跑开，取出一直藏着的罗布陀螺仪和泰罗水晶。   
电流从艾雷王的表皮肤泛起，一道道光不断亮起，又向流星一样一闪而逝。Blu身子随着艾雷王尾部传来的电击猛地一僵，麻痹感和疼痛感让他只能维持扯住尾巴持续被电无法挣扎开来的姿势。  
红色双角的奥特战士从天而降，毫无预告的奋身撞在了艾雷王上，冲击之大让艾雷王直倒在地上，同时尾巴亦从Blu手中滑落。倒在地上的艾雷王爪子挥挥，像是对Rosso的行为表示强烈不满那般发出几声吼声后身体化为了点点星光消失在了平静的夜晚里。  
Blu扒拉着在地上站了起来，他习惯性的走向了在战斗中或许会迟到但永远不会缺席的兄长，像往日战斗结束那样伸出了握成拳状的右手。  
眼看着艾雷王的身影散去后，黑色的拳头紧接着进入了Rosso的视线范围内。Rosso扫了一眼市民们，确认没有自己能帮的上忙的地方后用力一蹬地面，飞离了地面。  
留下Blu一个奥在这里握着拳不知所措尴尬十分。  
“没事真是太好了。”这是湊胜海这一天来对湊勇海说的第一句同时亦是唯一一句话。早早便回到了父亲和妹妹身边的胜海当时难得的看向了他的弟弟的方向，但是所看之物更为远达，仿佛勇海只是不小心走进了他的视线范围挡住了他想看的目标的障碍物那般。  
“是……啊”湊勇海扯了扯嘴角，硬生生的挤出一个笑容来，方才让忧心忡忡的妹妹安心下来。  
距离艾雷王的再次出现并没有隔了多久，甚至可以说是没多没少的和上次出现于同一时间。  
“和昨天相同的怪兽再次出现在了绫香市区内，请各位市民尽早避难”新闻主播简洁有力的如是说到。  
湊勇海虎躯一震，压住了想要像昨天那般激动不受控的站起并把煎蛋卷震落在地的冲动。  
因为他的妹妹，湊朝阳正在扭头看向他的方向。那双清澈的明眸正在注视着她的其中一个兄长，对，沉迷宇宙考古，穿不规则蓝黑色外套的那位。  
“朝阳，爸爸就拜托你了。”湊胜海拍了拍自家妹妹的肩膀，示意她该去跟着大伙儿找个安全的地方安静躲好。  
湊勇海缓缓站起，立在餐桌旁，转身跑向天台，，拿出罗布陀螺仪，把银河水晶嵌进去，拉动手把：  
“清水缠身！绀碧之海！”  
化身为Blu的模样，双手叉腰毫无畏惧的立在了艾雷王的面前，阻挡着他的去路。这只艾雷王比起昨天更显得有敌意，看到Blu后发出了高亢的叫声，然后双方同时的撞向了彼此，发出不小的撞击声。  
Blu被撞的向后退了退，上半身靠在了在黑夜下显得有些深绿的山上，感觉有点翻天覆地头昏脑胀。  
湊胜海则是看着家人跑远后，自己跑进了一条寂静的分岔路，到达了空无一人的公园。  
他左看右看，确认附近没有一个甚至是两个不经意路过的路人后掏出了罗布陀螺仪，一旁躲在树后的少女看到这幕，勾勾嘴角，仿佛看到等候多时的情景那般，她冲了出去，撞向了湊勇海。  
“碰”。那是来自一个不知道从哪里冒出来的少女的舍身一击，湊胜海摇了摇被撞得嗡嗡响的脑袋，泰罗水晶因此脱离手心掉落在地。  
少女愤怒而得逞的伸出手指指着湊胜海：”怎么样！被这样突然撞击的感觉很痛苦吧？”  
“等等你是谁啊？!”湊胜海单手捂着脑袋，莫名其妙又有点无辜的愤怒感看向那名少女，和刚刚和别的女生无疑的样貌早已变成了类似苍蝇的脑袋。  
凑胜海吓了一跳，赶忙往后退，眼睛却不住的往下瞥了瞥，心里估算着该不该明目张胆的捡起那枚泰罗水晶。  
Blu一再后退直到退无可退，他看了看眼前几乎无懈可击的艾雷王，侧头看了看身后的市民们，站住了脚步，双手向前一伸放出了淡蓝色仿如一道道波澜从中心扩散开来的盾牌。  
雷电打在了护盾上炸开了来，Blu脑袋下意识的向后縮了縮。  
胜海哥他怎么还不来啊！Blu心里忍不住开始疑惑平时早该出现的Rosso现在是去哪里去了。  
于是他稍微回头望了过去。  
Blu看见他那穿着红色外套的兄长站在不远方，身旁还站了个奇奇怪怪的女人。  
一直支撑着能量盾的手臂有了渐渐抵抗不住的失力情况。  
攻击最后还是穿过了因为能量不足而消失的护盾，打在了Blu的胸甲上。  
“啊！！！”勇海忍不住叫了出声，发出了哀嚎。  
湊胜海回过头去看向不远处正在努力抵御攻击的蓝色巨人，心里暗叫不妙。  
弯腰躲过未知名但明显抱有谜之敌意的宇宙人伸过来的拳头，同时伸手想要捞起了地上的泰罗水晶。  
“别给我分神啊！”宇宙人抬起脚一记膝撞撞在了湊胜海右边胸脯上。  
捡到了……！好疼。湊胜海捂着受击的位置跌坐在地上，手心里紧握着那只泰罗水晶和罗布陀螺仪。  
“怎么？就这么急着去想去救你的恋人吗？”对方突然换上讽刺的语气和那无法掩藏的笑意。  
早已把水晶按在陀螺仪的插槽之中，湊胜海按在两边握柄上的手猛地刹住了车，抬头对上了少女那明显不是正常人类拥有的脑袋上那两个类似眼睛的大圆物体里狡黠的光芒。  
艾雷王触角放出的雷电朝这边劈了过来，湊胜海下意识的抬起手臂作自我防卫状，手臂牵动到了有瘀伤的右胸肌肉组织所带来的痛楚让他止不住的皱着脸。  
意料之外的，雷电并没有成功打了下来，湊胜海放下手臂，只见自己所站的地区被一片阴影所笼罩着，刚刚的少女早已没了影。  
回首望去，对上了那双淡黄色的眼灯：Blu半蹲在他面前，攻击打在他背上形成一个个爆炸，火花在他背上炸了开来。  
受击的Blu上半身向前倾了倾，摇摇欲倒的他在受击中不小心失去了平衡，手连忙拍在了湊胜海——身边的喷泉上来稳住重心和平衡，无辜的喷泉装置顿时成了一片尺椽片瓦。  
Blu晃了晃脑袋想要把疲劳失力感摇出脑袋保持清醒，他现在可不能倒下，可胸口的彩色计时器却不争气的响了起来。  
艾雷王猛烈的进攻引起了绫香市市民的恐慌，恐惧和痛苦叫声混杂着纷纷传入了胜海的耳中，尽管如此，勇海的声音却在这么一片吵杂中意外的清晰。  
湊胜海愣了愣，随即回过神来，拉动手柄：  
“烈火缠身！红莲之炎！”  
Rosso曰，撞你怎么了？我还要再撞一次。  
直接把降落位置定在了艾雷王身上，运用火元素的奥特战士从天而降，脚尖掂到艾雷王脑袋的那一瞬间，脚用力一蹬把他踢开。  
“没事吧？”黑色的手掌伸到了面前，Blu抬起头，盯着那只手和那红色的护腕愣了半天才回过神来，握上了那只温暖的手。  
Rosso有点心疼又有些内疚的握住那只被喷泉弄的湿淋淋还粘上了点混凝土的手，用力把他的弟弟从地上拉起。  
Blu跌跌撞撞的从地上站了起来，这一瞬间并没有持续多久，  
“你来的也太晚了吧！”Blu下意识的责怪他的兄长，然后他看到Rosso那微微勾起的嘴角定住了，凝固住了，总是看起来充满自信的眼灯内蒙上一片愧疚和阴霾。  
Blu恨死了自己的那张烂嘴了。  
“抱歉刚刚出了点意外。”  
Blu听见Rosso如此说着，他再次扭过头，映入眼里的只剩下面前这位红色的战士的身影，那是属于他仰慕的兄长漂亮养眼的身姿，他仿佛是在观赏艺术品那般，看得入神。  
很快，计时器的警示声和艾雷王的吼声便打断了这几天以来兄弟俩难得的接触。  
Blu率先的放开了握住Rosso的手，又把手往身体侧边蹭了蹭把手上的混凝土给蹭掉，双脚站开，下蹲身体，双手握成拳状。  
Rosso站在旁边，若有所思还有点蠢蠢欲动的摩擦着手掌，无意沾上的湿润的泥土从他指缝中无声掉出，落在地上。  
心里默数三秒，兄弟俩同时向后一拉往地上用力一蹬，向前跳向了站立在对面的艾雷王。他们不约而同的举起不知何时出现在两人手中的头标，手起刀落，月牙型的触角伴随着艾雷王尖锐的惨叫声而落在地上。  
这次的战斗最终在火球射击和清水斯托流姆两道光线的夹击下暂时的写下了句号。Blu站直身子看向Rosso时，想要提起手时身体因为上次难以释怀的记忆而下意识的刹住了制，已经握成拳状的手停留在一个半上不落的位置。  
习惯性站在较前方的Rosso转过身来，他看了看Blu，又稍微下移视线看向他那个摆得有点傻愣愣的手，嘴边不自觉的勾起了一个漂亮的弧度，最后朝他家的弟弟走近了一步，久违的伸出了拳头——


End file.
